Esperanza
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Mikaela era frío con todos, era por eso que siempre se alejaba de las personas. Esa noche, ante la espera por el despertar de Yuu, se sumerge en sus pensamientos.


Privet!

Esta es la segunda vez que aparezco en este fandom, solo espero que no sea la última. Por lo menos en mis planes está el estar por aquí durante más tiempo, si bien no tan seguido, por lo menos colgar algo de vez en cuando.

Soy una fan firme del Mikayuu/Yuumika, sin embargo, en esta historia no me centro tanto en su relación, sino más en el propio Mika y sus pensamientos. La historia se sitúa justo después de la batalla de Nagoya. Así mismo, he querido hacer que todo el escuadrón Shinoa conversara con Mika.

Espero que os guste, y si es así, por favor, dejad fav, follows o review. Así podré escribir con más ánimo para este fandom. Y, si veís algún fallo, no seaís tímidos y hacedmelo saber. Siempre estoy abierta a mejorar.

 _ **Dislaimer: Owari no Seraph no me pertenece, yo solo creo historia a mi gusto e intentando ,lo más posible, adaptarme a la actitud y situación de los personajes.**_

* * *

 _ **Esperanza**_

Sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en el oscuro firmamento, intranquilo. Acababan de refugiarse en uno de los edificios derruidos de aquella zona. La batalla de Nagoya había acabado con innumerables vidas y él se sentía culpable, no por los humanos muertos sino por haber abandonado a su salvadora, y no en cualquier manos, sino en las del mal nacido de Ferid Bathory.

Miró disimuladamente hacia atrás, donde la nueva "familia" de Yuu estaba reunida, con este último en el centro, aún dormido. La verdad era que se sentía fuera de lugar. Solo había una razón para que estuviera ahí, y era aquel joven de cabello negro y ojos esmeraldas.

— Mika-kun, ten — dijo aquel castaño cuyo nombre no recordaba tendiéndole una sábana con una sonrisa amable — La noche se presenta fría.

— Gracias — respondió con un tono algo frío, y mucho era de su parte.

El castaño solo volvió a sonreír y le incito a que se acercara al pequeño corro que habían hecho. El rubio solo negó con la cabeza, declinando su invitación. El muchacho se alejó aún poco seguro, pero no sabía que hacer en lo referente al vampiro, y tampoco quería que este se enfadara, ya lo había visto en ese estado y si no fuera por Shinya quizás estaría muerto. Soltó un suspiro y volvió con los otros, seguramente cuando Yuu despertara le obligaría a integrarse aunque fuera lo mínimo.

El rubio, ante la situación, decidió que sería buena idea hacer turnos de vigilancia. Con esa excusa salió al exterior del edificio para sentir el frío helado chocando contra su rostro. Miró al suelo, donde había miles de fragmentos de cristales rotos. Tomó uno de ellos para volver a ver su rostro, esta vez sin esos ojos azules de los que siempre había estado orgulloso, debido a que eran del color que Yuu amaba, eran un cielo de libertad con el que toda su familia soñaba. Aún con la vista fija en el cristal, apartó con sus manos el pelo que obstruía la visión de su oreja derecha, para verla, puntiaguda, como la de un monstruo. Dejó caer el cristal y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si solo hubiera resistido un poco más…Si solo no se hubiera dejado herir…Quizás no sería tan monstruoso.

— ¿Recriminándote a ti mismo? — preguntó a su espalda una voz que se le hacía bastante molesta, y no era de otra que no fuera la chica de cabello púrpura.

El rubio la miró con aquella mirada fría como el hielo, que ahora, con ese color carmesí se veía atemorizante. Sin embargo, la chica no mostró signo alguno de terror, a pesar de que lo sintiera por dentro. Sabía que ese vampiro no estaba de su lado, solo estaba allí por el moreno, y si en algún momento debía traicionarles lo haría sin dudar.

— No te interesa lo que haga — respondió al fin tras un largo silencio, sabiendo que la de ojos cobre no se iría a pesar de su mirada.

— Puede que a mi no, pero si le interesas a Yuu-san, es por eso que estamos dejando de lado nuestras diferencias e invitándote a unirte a nosotros. Si eres la familia de él, también lo eres de nosotros — dijo con un valor que no sabía que tenía, retando al rubio con la mirada.

— No digas estupideces — dijo con sarcasmo — Puede que Yuu-chan, en su gran inocencia no lo note, pero yo sí. Vosotros no deseáis a un vampiro aquí, así como tampoco llegareis a confiar en mí. Aunque bueno, eso no es algo que os recrimine, puesto que yo tampoco confío en vosotros — alegó fijando sus ojos rojos en los cobre de la chica — Nunca seremos una familia. Mi única familia es Yuu-chan, y si estoy con vosotros es solo por él.

— Entonces, ya que todos buscamos su beneficio, hagamos un trato — propuso la chica con una de esas sonrisas divertidas — Intentemos adaptarnos los unos a los otros, y, aunque no lleguemos a considerarnos familia, considerémonos compañeros unidos por una misma causa. La felicidad de Yuu-san.

Mikaela pareció meditarlo durante unos breves segundos. La miró decidido, y como única respuesta asintió con la cabeza. Después de todo, ese era su único objetivo. La de cabello púrpura cerró los ojos y sonrió contenta de haber logrado su cometido, se dio la vuelta para volver al edificio.

— Sin embargo, recuerda que para eso tú mismo debes dejar tu egoísmo y pensar en lo que él desea, no tú — le recordó entrando al fin.

El rubio se quedó algo petrificado por esa última frase. Sabía bien lo que significaba, no era solo eso, detrás de esas palabras había algo más, algo que él bien sabía. La duda de saber que elegiría su compañero. A él o a ellos.

Las horas pasaron, y el rubio por fin se vio listo para entrar. Durante esos momentos que estuvo en el exterior aprovechó para asegurarse de la seguridad de la zona. Buscó por algunos de los edificios, encontrando nada a su paso, ni víveres, ropa…etc Eso explicaba el que no hubiera nadie. Aquel lugar había sido usado por los humanos como refugio mientras que pudo serlo. Pero al acabarse los víveres se vieron obligados a abandonar la zona.

Al volver pudo ver a todos los chicos, salvo el de cabello rosa, durmiendo. Ese chico estaba en una ronda de vigilancia, tanto por la posible llegada de enemigos como para observar al moreno.

Yuu seguía sin despertar, y eso era algo que le preocupaba, pero teniendo en cuenta la transformación que había sufrido era normal que estuviera cansado, pero eso no significaba que él pudiera tranquilizarse al verlo únicamente respirando de manera suave, aún cuando él al dormir, solía roncar, al menos en el pasado.

— No te acerques más, vampiro — le advirtió Kimizuki sin dirigirle la mirada, pero pudo notar su mirada clavada en él — Si alguien se acerca mucho a él las manchas del demonio vuelven a salir, por eso es mejor que nadie se acerque.

Mikaela, a pesar de que no quería admitirlo, debía de admitir que el humano tenía razón, sería mejor no acercarse demasiado al pelinegro, a pesar de que quería estar a su lado.

Iba a salir otra vez cuando un murmullo salió de los labios del moreno.

 _Mika_

El rubio se paralizó ante su mención, a la vez que el de cabello rosado suspiró — Todas las noches igual.

El vampiro miro al chico aún despierto — ¿Cómo que todas las noches igual?

Kimizuki chasqueó la lengua, sin saber si era correcto decirle, pero al ver su mirada, por una vez sin frialdad decidió que ese sería una paso para que el vampiro se sintiera integrado, y así, evitar más discordia entre ellos — Todas las veces que Yuu a dormido cerca de mí por sus desmayos o cuando estaba en el hospital, siempre mencionaba tu nombre. A veces, incluso a gritos, en esas ocasiones eran pesadillas. Pero tras encontrarte vivo, su tono comenzó a ser como ahora, lleno de paz.

El de las gafas observó por encima de ellas la reacción del rubio. No pudo ver cambios en su gesto, sin embargo, en sus ojos rojos pudo ver un brillo que antes no estaba. Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez con una ligera sonrisa, a la vez que se apoyaba en el suelo para después levantarse — Bueno, creo que yo voy a dormir un rato. Si te parece bien haz tú la vigilancia. Si notas cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, despiértanos.

— No hace falta que lo digas — murmuró cuando el de rosa cabellera ya estaba tumbado.

Su vista volvió al moreno, que ya había dejado de llamarlo en sueños. Quería acercarse y acariciar su cabellera, sin embargo, no quería alarmar al demonio de su interior. Con un suspiro decepcionado se sentó pegado a la pared, con espada en mano y su vista fija en su amigo de la infancia.

En ese momento en el que reinaba el silencio al fin fue capaz de detallar esos cambios que había sufrido el chico en los años que habían permanecido separados. Su cabello estaba más largo, pero el tono de este no había cambiado en nada, ese pelo revuelto que siempre había amado revolver aún más. Su espalda estaba más ancha, esa espalda en la que siempre se montaban cuando aún eran dos niños. Sus ojos, a pesar que estaban cerrados, seguían siendo tan hermosos como siempre. Esas preciosas esmeraldas siempre le habían robado el aliento. Inconscientemente se llevó las manos a sus propios ojos, ahora rojos como la sangre. Tenía que admitirlo, se avergonzaba de ellos, de perder ese azul cielo…De que Yuu ya no amara sus ojos, como sabía que hacía cuando eran celestes.

— Mika — la voz alterada de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo miró, preocupado para ver como se revolvía en el suelo mientras llamaba a gritos su nombre.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer se acercó hasta él, ya sin importarle el demonio. Solo quería que supiera que estaba ahí, que nunca se volvería a ir. Nada ni nadie lo separaría de él.

Se retiró uno de sus guantes y con delicadeza posó su mano sobre la frente del moreno, notándola sudada. Ante esto tomó un pequeño pañuelo y procedió a retirar la sustancia de su rostro. Eso le recordó a cuando el pequeño Yuu tuvo fiebre en la ciudad de los vampiros y él se vio obligado a cuidarlo.

Siguió su escrutinio cuando notó que la respiración del moreno se había tranquilizado ante su toque. Acarició su rostro, ahora pacífico. Paseó su vista por el resto de su cuerpo, marcado por culpa del uniforme del ejército imperial japonés. Su cuerpo había cambiado, se notaba el cambio de niño a adulto. Ante sus pensamientos sus mejillas de pintaron de un leve tono rojizo. Desvió la vista de su amigo, no se sentía capaz de mirarlo cuando esos pensamientos oscuros atacaban su mente. Su Yuu era una persona tan inocente y pura que se sentía mal solo con mirarlo con esos ojos.

— ¿Quieres que te releve? — preguntó una voz, la única que no había oído ese día.

Miró hacia la rubia, que lo miraba de pie con una expresión algo tímida, que en realidad ocultaba algo de miedo por acercarse más.

El de cabello más claro, suspiró y negó con la cabeza — Los vampiros no dormimos, me da igual hacer toda la guardia.

La otra asintió levemente — De acuerdo, gracias Mikaela-san — le agradeció volviendo hacia atrás, pero antes de volver a su lugar le miró, ahora sin rastro de miedo — Mikaela-san, gracias por ayudarnos. A pesar de que fuera por él, te agradezco lo que hiciste. Solo espero que con el tiempo puedas llegar a sentirnos como una familia.

Mikaela se quedó algo sorprendido. Llevaba demasiadas sorpresas para ese día. Se le había olvidado que los humanos eran así. No eran nada fríos. Sonrió levemente, se le había olvidado que los únicos así eran los vampiros.

Volvió a mirar a Yuu y entonces lo recordó. Los humanos no tenían piedad, por eso Yuu estaba así. Puede que esos chicos no fueran así, pero podrían llegar a serlo, por eso era mejor que no se confiara mucho y tampoco les tomara cariño, aunque bueno, eso último sería difícil de todas formas.

— Mika — volvió a oír, otra vez de los labios del moreno.

Seguramente estaría soñando otra vez, por eso prefirió no volverse al ver que lo decía en un tono relajado. Sus pensamientos volvían a ser oscuros. ¿Qué demonios estaría soñando Yuu para llamarlo de esa manera?

— ¡No me ignores! — exclamó el de cabellos negros cogiéndole de los hombros y tirándolo para atrás.

— Yuu-chan — nombró viendo los ojos esmeraldas del joven, ahora despierto. Sonrió apenado — Lo siento, creí que me llamabas en sueños.

El de tez oscura se sonrojó notoriamente, una vista que a Mikaela le pareció adorable.

— ¿Qu-Qué h-he dicho? — cuestionó nervioso con el rostro aún más rojo si era posible.

— Nada, solo me llamabas. La mayoría de veces parecía que tenías una pesadilla. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso has soñado algo malo que me involucre? — interrogó divertido, con una gran sonrisa.

— Claro que no i-idiota — negó dándose la vuelta y sentándose con una clara muestra de molestia.

— Oh, vamos Yuu-chan — se quejó abrazando a su amigo por la espalda — Cuéntamelo — pidió ya en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del humano. Mikaela notó eso y la sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

— Es la pesadilla que siempre tenía. Una en la que volvías a morir frente a mí — confesó bajando la cabeza y agarrando con fuerza los brazos del otro — A veces morías por la mordida de aquel vampiro, otras solo recordaba lo ocurrido.

— Yuu-chan — musitó conmovido. Lo abrazó más fuerte — Estoy aquí Yuu-chan, y no voy a irme si no quieres que lo haga.

— Jamás vuelvas a alejarte. Te lo pido — rogó dándose la vuelta y abrazándolo con fuerza — No quiero volver a perder a mi familia.

Una punzada de dolor, eso fue esa última frase. Sabía que para Yuu solo era eso, su familia, pero, aún así, seguía doliendo. Para él, a pesar de que lo quería como familia, no del tipo que él quería.

No lo culpaba ni mucho menos. Yuu había vivido alejado de él por muchos años y, según sabía, en el ejército japonés se fomentaban las relaciones para lograr la procreación, quien sabe…quizás Yuu…

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, intentando quitar esa idea de su mente.

— ¿Qué te pasa Mika? — interrogó extrañado el moreno, ante el acto del otro.

— Nada Yuu-chan — contestó bajando la cabeza avergonzado — Solo…Estoy algo mareado por haberme convertido.

— ¿Necesitas más sangre? — preguntó dejando su cuello al aire — Si lo necesitas, no dudes.

— N-No es eso Yuu-chan — aseguró mirando hacia otro lado para evitar la tentación de ese cuello. Como le gustaría hacer más cosas con él que solo morderlo…

Negó de nuevo repetidamente con la cabeza. Eso pintaba mal, debía dejar de seguir pensando así. Si encima tomaba algo de sangre el problema aumentaría. Después de todo él sabía perfectamente que las sensaciones de sus dos cuerpos experimentaban cuando él tomaba sangre eran de placer, un placer que normalmente solo se puede conseguir de otra manera.

— Sí que la necesitas, ¡mentiroso! — gritó, llevándose inmediatamente la mano a la boca, recordando que sus compañeros estaban durmiendo en esos momentos — T-Tómala, por favor.

— Yuu-chan, no pienso hacerlo — dijo ya en un tono más serio.

— Pues haz lo que te de la gana, estúpido — escupió algo cabreado.

— Esto no es algo para enfadarse — articuló revolviéndose sus cabellos enfadado — Entiende que no quiero debilitarte. Llevas mucho tiempo desmayado por culpa del serafín, lo que te faltaba ahora es una pérdida de sangre.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?

— Tres días — habló sin dejar que sus miradas se unieran.

— Pues con más razón debes beber sangre. Llevas tres días sin alimentarte — observó, levantándole la cabeza para unir sus miradas.

Sus esmeraldas se fijaron en sus ojos, de forma que le resultaba difícil negarse. Tragó saliva. Era verdad que tenía ganas de sangre, pero no sabía si sería bueno en esa situación. Ante la suplica de Yuu asintió sin darse cuenta.

— Perfecto — sonrió Yuu haciéndose a un lado el cuello.

— Espera — dijo volviendo a colocarle bien el uniforme. Yuu lo miró con reproche — Voy a beber, pero mejor vayamos a otro lado. No quiero que nadie me vea en ese estado de debilidad.

— Oh, entiendo.

Ambos se levantaron. Mika, por seguridad ayudó al moreno a caminar a pesar de las quejas de este. Detrás de ellos estaban los chicos durmiendo, sin embargo había uno que se había despertado por los gritos del chico, y, ante la curiosidad decidió seguirlo.

Vamos Mika — incitó el de tez oscura.

Mikaela se acercó a Yuu, quien ahora estaba sentado, esperando la mordida del vampiro. El rubio tocó el cuello del rubio, buscando la zona donde menos le dolería la extracción. Cuando lo encontró, se inclinó y, esta vez con sutileza, clavó sus colmillos.

Sintió el sabor del hierro en su boca, algo que creyó que odiaría, y que ahora amaba, pero solo la de él. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante el acto y él, intento no perder su conciencia, porque sino no podría controlarse.

Yuu temblaba levemente bajo su cuerpo y de su boca salieron ciertos sonidos nada inocentes que no ayudaban a calmar su sed de él. A pesar de que no había saciado su sed decidió que era mejor separarse de él. Pero, al momento en que intentó alejarse Yuu le agarró de la nuca.

— No dejes de beber hasta estar bien — ordenó cerca de su oído, volviéndolo ha acercar, nublando la conciencia de Mika.

Este volvió a morder, esta vez en otro lugar debido a sus ansias. Mordió y succionó como no lo hizo en las veces anteriores mientras que Yuu gemía fuertemente, mitad por el dolor y mitad por el placer.

Estuvieron así durante un tiempo hasta que Mika volvió en sí tras beber una cantidad para acallar sus deseos de sangre. Observó el cuello de Yuu y se horrorizó. Había dos marcas de colmillos y esa zona estaba comenzando a tornarse morada.

— Y-Yuu-chan, p-perdón…— se disculpó con sus manos temblando por el horror que había comentido — Y-Y-Yo…no quería…no…

— No te preocupes Mika — sonrió el moreno con la respiración agitada — Estoy bien, te lo aseguro.

— Pero…Tu cuello — le recordó con sus ojos algo llorosos.

— Es un problema menor — aseguró tocándose la zona — Lo bueno es que ya estás bien. A partir de ahora lo que debes hacer es tomar mi sangre cada día, y así no tendremos problemas.

— Yuu-chan — susurró y, sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó a sus brazos — Gracias —agradeció, sabiendo que no bebería de su sangre a menos que fuera necesario. Ese acto tan íntimo no debía repetirse mucho. No quería que dejara de ser un momento tan especial.

— No tienes que dármelas Mika — aseguró devolviéndole el gesto, feliz de volver a tener al rubio con él.

Shinoa observó toda la escena con tristeza. Se había dado cuenta de que Yuu era para ella más que un amigo, pero sabía que, a pesar de la insistencia de él, al que nunca abandonaría era a Mika. Yuu sabía que Mikaela lo seguiría, por ello a veces no dudaba en fingir que lo dejaría atrás, pero, todo su escuadrón sabía que Mika estaba muy por encima de todos. Ya no solo por ser su familia, sino por ser su mayor debilidad, esa que su demonio utilizaba.

Con una mirada triste volvió a la sala donde todos comenzaban a despertar debido a que el sol comenzaba a salir. Eso también significaba que debían moverse a un sitio más seguro, después de tres días caminando ese descanso era bastante para seguir. Ella no se daría por vencida tan pronto, y con ese pensamiento comenzó a despertar a sus compañeros.

Mientras, Yuu y Mika seguían unidos en ese fuerte abrazo que ninguno quería acabar, pero los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar y eso era el aviso de que debían marchar. Con algo de renuncia se separaron. El de ojos carmesí se limpió el resto de lágrimas y sonrió a su compañero.

Al principio creía que Yuu no sentía nada por él. No es que ahora pensara lo contrario, pero, esos gestos que tenía solo con él y esos momentos tan íntimos en los que él bebía sangre hacían creer al rubio que, aunque no lo pareciera en muchos momentos, Yuu si sentía algo por él.

Con esa esperanza se pusieron en marcha, y a Mikaela le costó no estar todo el día sonriendo. Por fin sentía esperanza, y la sonrisa de Yuu solo para él solo la reafirmaba.


End file.
